Mass Consciousness
The ability to infect and convert a person to one's own thought process through psychoactive viral mental manipulation. Sub-power of Subordination Manipulation. Superior version of Hive Mind. Not to be confused with Higher Consciousness. Also Called *Collective Consciousness *Psionic Virus *The One in All Capabilities User can use a plethora of means to override the thought and feeling process of numerous sentient beings effectively and immediately turning said individuals towards the users mindset and drives. In essence making anyone and everyone who comes in contact with this power a mirror image of the user, whose mental and psychic capacities serving to strengthen and empower themselves. This is accomplished via tactile effect taking place using a type of neural psychic virus which automatically converts most conscious and subconscious thought towards the wielders favor, as well as spreads from host to host collecting more & more minds into the link, collecting as many consciousness into one's consciousness. Advanced users wouldn't even need to have physical content to override others thoughts and even learn to reverse the process removing them from the net, transferring various information to others, and even allow others to have there free will and personal thoughts restored completely and still be link to them without them knowing it, being able to live among free people and manipulate anyone the users wishes at will. At the advance levels users could have the entire world, galaxies, the universe or even entire cosmos under their mercy capable of doing just about anything, with this power users can rule, destroy, coexist, or do whatever users so wishes. Applications *Absolute Command **Limitation Inducement **Limiter Removal *Belief Inducement **Fanaticism Inducement *Belief Dependent Capability **Self-Power Augmentation *Belief Empowerment **Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Consciousness Transferal **Mind Exchange **Soul Transferal *Collective Intelligence **Intelligence Enhancement **Intelligence Infinitum **Intelligence Transference *Cosmic Telepathy **Remote Telepathy **Telempathy **Mind Melding *Domination *Environmental Unity *Meta-Possession *Multi Possession *Multi Hive Mind *Neuro-Psychic Knowledge **Hive Mind **Mind Hive **Telepathic Mimicry **Telepathic Relay *Omni-Empathy *Perception Manipulation **Relative Appearance Alteration **Self Perception *Psychological Intuition *Sensory Field Generation *Sentient Control **Mind Control ***Remote Mind Control *Somatosensory Imprint *Species Detection *Thought Manipulation **Confusion Manipulation **Lucidity Manipulation Techniques *'Domino Effect': Every single being or entity touched by this power's virulent aspects further spreads its contagious aspects from person to person, further welcoming other people into the network. The Spread of infection can hit anybody from friends, family, associates, pets, anyone in general will succumb to this aspect and it only grows stronger the more individuals succumb to it's spread. *'Gestalt Intellect': The number of multitudinous psyches can also serve to greatly enhance cognitive and neural capacitive capabilities to new heights, each and every single solitary intellect can serve to boost ones own mental capacity several thousand fold. In rare cases they can feed this back onto those who they've linked with boosting their mind scape. *'Personalized Sensory Grid': Through collective individual contact the users of this power gain a near omnipresent senses of their surroundings through the countless minds that they've connected and assimilated with, essentially making other peoples senses their own. *'Post-Human Jump-Start': The assimilation of normal homo sapiens bolsters ones power by 5-10 times over. But by absorbing other superhumans into the hive link, not only do they gain a greater power boost by drawing on their naturally supercharged brain activity. They also increase the potency and spread of their mental virus several times over also amping up the amount of mental energies one receives from those infected. *'Psycho-Physical Manifestation': The number of minds absorbed can also have an effect of physiological aspects as well. With the more conscious thoughts absorbed the more ones own appearance changes to match their power and state of mind. Appearing as handsome and attractive or dark and insidious based on ones state of mind. Associations *Contagious Influence *Omni-Telepathy *Subordination Manipulation *Unimind Limitations *Dependent to mass of followers lose of supporters will cause one to weaken gradually. *Dependent upon psychic link one possesses with their followers, if said link is in some way disrupted it can cut off their supply of power. *Any sentient beings the users convert to the net have their fair and respective shares of limitations and weakness. *Higher level mass consciousness related abilities require greater and greater masses of individual conscious thought and emotion to power them. *Users of Higher Consciousness may be too powerful to control, infect or convert. *Transcendent Consciousness are way too powerful to convert at all. *May not be able to effect other users of Mass Consciousness *Users of Telepathic Negation/Control Negation/Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). Known Users Gallery File:Beta_7_meets_Rick_and_Unity.png|Beta-7 & Unity (Rick and Morty) Godhead.png|All Godhead (Wildstorm) needed to do was touch someone and they were immediately converted to his way of thinking. Star_Conqueror.jpg|Due in part to his having natural psychic talents, Cobi going by Starro the Conqueror (DC Comics) had the vast capabilities of enthralling several galaxies to his beck and call after a mother Starro latched onto him as a child Category:Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers